dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Lady
'' ''is the ninth episode of the second season and the thirty-first episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on December 21, 2018. Synopsis 'TIS THE SEASON (FOR A MANHUNT) — As the Carringtons track down a dangerous enemy on Christmas Eve, Fallon and Blake clash on how to best handle the situation, stirring up unresolved grievances. Meanwhile, Cristal suspects Alexis may not be telling the whole truth to the authorities, and Kirby is cast out by Anders for having an immature reaction to the grave situation at hand. Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Brianna Brown as Claudia Blaisdel *Katherine LaNasa as Ada Stone *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Yani Gellman as Manuel *David Furr as Nico Russo Co-Starring *Jay Devon Johnson as Agent Don Harper *Dave MacDonald as Hull *Dave Blamy as Pharmacist *Deena Dill as Reporter *Leslie Black as Detective *Stefanie Friedman as Donna *Brad Brinkley as Guard *Steven Garland as SWAT Team Member Notes/Spoilers * Claudia Blaisdel is the titular character of this episode. * This episode's title, along with its synopsis, writers and directors were revelead on November 28, 2018.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181128cw21/ * It was originally supposed to air on December 14, 2018 but was pushed back a week to December 21, 2018. Trivia * The events of I Answer to No Man and Trashy Little Tramp were referred to. ** The Carringtons finally learned it was Claudia who shot and killed Cristal in Dead Scratch after Sam spotted her in his wedding pictures the previous episode. * Homages to the original series were paid in this episode with the new confession regarding LB's kidnapping and throwing a baby doll off a roof. Quotes Cristal: I'm sorry. Why wouldn't they look for a woman who tried to kill all of you last Thanksgiving? Fallon: Oh, daddy didn't tell you? He didn't report it to the cops. Instead, he paid to lock her up in a loony bin. Don't worry, they had crafts. ---- Blake: I always said the family and the company were the same thing. Well, it took me losing the company to realize that was never the case. Losing Carrington Atlantic was the best thing that ever happened to this family. ---- Cristal to Alexis: Send a card signed: "ho ho ho." I'll know it's you. ---- Claudia: You said you were gonna help me. Blake: And you said you killed my wife. Everyone up there heard it. Look, I am helping you. I'm helping you understand the pain you caused me and my family by taking away what you love. I know it's cruel, he's only a baby. Will it make things equal? I don't know. But it's a hell of a start. ---- Fallon: You know, I grew up in a family where, if you don't stab someone in the back before dinner, you don't get dessert, so I forget sometimes that there are some decent people in this world. ---- Alexis to Cristal: Not that finger. Multimedia Videos Dynasty - Crazy Lady Promo Images |-|Promotional= Crazy (1).jpg Crazy_(2).jpg Crazy_(3).jpg Crazy_(4).jpg Crazy_(5).jpg Crazy_(6).jpg Capture+ 2018-12-24-04-24-59~2.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2018-12-14-22-42-52~2.png 20181214 094041.jpg Capture+ 2018-12-20-18-02-59~2.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale Category:Special Episodes